El Hombre Del Cual Me Enamore
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: *Peticion para Emuly Hale Smith* Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos…como pudo pedirle que la esperara hasta después de la graduación. Como no pudo admitir que lo amaba y decir que estaba confundida...Vencera el amor todas las barreras? Sirius/Hermione


Hola, a todos de nuevo. La siguiente historia es un regalo para **Emily Hale Smith**, disfrútala y espero que te agrade mucho. Es mi primer Sirius/Hermione y me encanto escribir sobre ellos…al parecer me encanta escribir sobre todos…eso es bueno…ahora si la historia.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, pero lo que lo complementa dígase la historia, drama, desarrollo y todo lo demás le pertenece única y exclusivamente a mi imaginación.**

**Época: **Varios años después de culminar la Segunda Guerra y un Flashback al verano e invierno del 5to Libro.

El Hombre del Cual Me Enamore.

Ya muchos años habían transcurrido desde que lo había conocido e igualmente lo había perdido. Hermione no se perdona el no haber luchado por Sirius en ese entonces, más se consolaba con la idea de que para ese tiempo era joven e inmadura y no tenía clara muchas cosas. Siempre en esta fecha en especial, ella se ponía a recordar esos bellos momentos que tan solo duraron unos meses, sin embargo significaban su mayor tesoro en su vida. Sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, recostó su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, mientras su mente se dirigía al Grimmauld Place de hace 8 años atrás.

**Un verano hace 8 años atrás.**

Al principio pasar las vacaciones en casa del padrino de Harry se le hacía algo extraño, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. Lo más que le agrado fue conocer y convivir con Sirius Black, un hombre que no había tenido últimamente sus mejores años de su vida, aunque la de ahora tampoco se le estaba haciendo fácil ya que era el hombre más buscado. Pero se le veía feliz ya que se sentía útil, más estaba junto a Harry su ahijado e hijo de su mejor amigo.

No podía negar que eran tiempos difíciles y le preocupaba lo que le pudiera suceder a Sirius…si…realmente le preocupaba más de lo que pretendía demostrar. Pero así era ella, tenía que guardar esos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo y mostrar solo lo necesario. Con mas que se desvelaba analizando lo que le ocurría, no encontraba la respuesta. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse más que los demás? Eso era ilógico…lo conocía apenas un tiempo atrás. Aunque el la trataba diferente que a los demás. Caballeroso, esa es la respuesta…simple caballerosidad.

Las cosas no mejoraron, el verano transcurría y seguía igual o según para Hermione peor. Comenzó a tener sueños con Sirius. Nada más allá que un simple paseo en un parque, o ambos disfrutando de un helado, riendo juntos o besándose… ¿Besándose? Esa noche se despertó de golpe y sus manos fueron inconscientemente a sus labios. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no era así, no había motivo por el cual ella estaba teniendo esos sueños. Prendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche para comprobar que estaba en su realidad y nota que junto a su lámpara se encuentra el libro que estaba leyendo antes de dormir: "_Los sueños son la realidad de la subconsciencia"_. Obvió olímpicamente el libro ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa…un vaso de leche la calmaría, eso era la mejor solución.

Bajo sin hacer el menor de los ruidos para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no podía dormir y que encima de eso andaba más nerviosa de lo normal y no era para menos…había besado a Sirius Black, en un sueño, pero había sido un beso. Cuando llego a la cocina tuvo la suerte de que había algunas velas a las que no les quedaba mucho de vida, pero le alumbraban lo suficiente como para no tener que utilizar la magia. Y allí se quedó sentada con el vaso de leche en las manos sin decir una palabra, pero un ruido a sus espaldas la saco de su trance y la hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

-Hermione, no te asustes, solo vine por un vaso de leche…al igual que tu.- dijo Sirius, la persona que le robaba el sueño y todavía no lograba saber por qué…o más bien no quería aceptar la respuesta.

Prefirió no decir nada…aunque a veces el silencio dice más de lo que deseamos hablar. Se sirvió el suyo y se sentó una silla próxima a la de ella.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato?-

Solo tuvo valor para mover la cabeza así ambos lados dejando ver que no le molestaba su compañía. Ella no era así de tímida, siempre tenía respuesta para todo, pero él la paralizaba de tal manera que las palabras se resistían a salir. El silencio que continuo entre ambos era realmente incomodo…ella quería hablar con él, no sobre su sueño jamás lo haría, pero si sobre su vida en el colegio y otras cosas que a le intrigaban de su persona.

-Creo…que mejor me voy, entiendo que te sientas incomoda…lo se…no debe ser fácil estar a solas junto a una persona que tiene un pasado como el mío, pero tú me agradas…ehh todos los que están en estos momentos me agrada tenerlos conmigo.- dijo rompiendo ese silencio torturador y levantándose para retirarse.

-¡No te vayas! Quiero decir…es tu casa, tu cocina…por mí no te preocupes. Y no me molesta estar contigo, ni tú pasado…así que si deseas te puedes sentar de nuevo.- le sorprendieron sus palabras, pero las decía de corazón y quizás si lo conocía mejor, si hablaban, quizás dejaría de tener esos sueños extraños.

-Está bien, me quedo y no es porque esta sea mi cocina, solo porque tú eres una chica inteligente y agradable compañía…eso me dice Harry…que eres buena ayudando a las personas.-

-Harry siempre exagera un poco…lo ayudo porque siempre anda metido en problemas, aunque él sabe defenderse solo y también es muy inteligente. Pero le digo que si no fuera tan impulsivo y terco…sobre todo terco no se metiera en tantos problemas.-

-¡Jajaja! Idéntico a su padre…James siempre fue impulsivo, esa era la razón de que nos impusieran tantos castigos en el colegio.-

Verlo reír fue algo impactante para ella, pudo ver a un Sirius más joven…al verdadero Sirius, el que las celdas de Azkaban habían ocultado…y le encanto lo que vio, no puedo disimularlo.

-Harry es muy afortunado…-dijo en un tono que envolvía un dejo de tristeza y nostalgia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque te tiene a ti…que siempre estas incondicional para el ayudándolo y aconsejándolo. Si además de Remus y James yo hubiera tenido a alguien así como tú en el colegio, quizás mi destino hubiera sido diferente.-

-Sirius…-no se le ocurría otra cosa más que decir…estaba en blanco.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez ella decidió romper con el antes de que Sirius se levantara y se fuera a dormir.

-Pero…me conoces ahora…si necesitas con quien hablar o pedirme algún consejo lo puedes hacer yo…yo no tengo ningún problema. Pensaras que soy algo joven, mas nunca te negare mi ayuda.-tenía que decirlo o jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Gracias.- y Sirius le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

Y esa fue la primera de las múltiples veces que ella y Sirius se vieron en las noches para conversar de diversos temas. Además de contarle como conoció a Harry, de todas las situaciones que les había tocado vivir a los tres (incluyendo a Ron), también hablaron de sus vidas (infancia, adolescencia, etc.). Después de esos temas que fueron los más complicados, continuaron hablando de temas más triviales como gustos particulares de comida, música, colores, hasta de libros su tema favorito.

Así llego el fin del verano y el comienzo de las clases en Hogwarts y les toco hablar por última vez.

-Que rápido paso el tiempo y pensar que mañana estaré montada en un tren directo a Hogwarts.-

-¿Te duele dejar este lugar? Pensé que te encantaba Hogwarts…-

Respiro hondo porque era el momento de ser en parte sincera tanto con Sirius como con ella misma.

-Más me duele dejar tu compañía…- Ahora si Merlín creo que hable demasiado…pensó.

-Hermione…nuestra amistad se ha convertido en algo muy profundo en estas últimas semanas, también extrañare estas conversaciones contigo, pero nunca dudes en dejar Hogwarts…sabes que estaré aquí.-

Entonces sus manos se unieron…algo que nunca había ocurrido anterior mente. Sus manos unidas simbolizaban su promesa de permanecer juntos en las buenas y en las malas como grandes amigos…

**Fin del flashback.**

Abre los ojos y no logra ver mucho, mejor dicho no era lo que realmente quería ver en esos momentos. Haber removido tantos recuerdos no le hacía nada bien. Se toca su cuello y decide admirar esa pequeña cadenita con un simple mago sobre una escoba. Para muchos quizás no tenga gran valor, pero para ella sí, era lo único que guardaba de él…su regalo de navidad…la primera y la única navidad que ambos pasaron juntos. De nuevo su mente abandona su cuerpo y regresa a Grimmauld Place de aquel invierno.

**Invierno hace 8 años atrás.**

Lo vería de nuevo esa la llenaba de felicidad. Fueron meses sin verlo, sin poder tener comunicación con él, solo una pequeña carta de felicitación de cumpleaños. Pero en las vacaciones de navidad podrían aprovechar para ponerse al corriente. No tenerlo la hizo valorarlo mucho más, y esperaba que Sirius también la extrañara de la misma forma que ella lo extraño. Cuando por fin llegaron a Grimmauld Place le entraron deseos de abrazarlo, pero se tuvo que contener porque habían demasiadas personas. Sin embargo él se acercó a ella y se lo dijo todo con tan solo una mirada.

La víspera de navidad fue la noche más importante para ella…quizás el recuerdo más bonito que guarda es el de esa noche. Cuando se rompieron las cadenas del silencio entre ambos. Cuando surge una promesa que jamás se llegara hacer realidad.

Sirius ya la estaba esperando en la misma silla que ocupaba la primera que comenzó su relación por llamarlo de alguna manera. Y por alguna razón ella sentía esos mismos nervios que aquella vez.

-Siéntate por favor.-su voz era más cálida que las otras veces…en el fondo eso la tranquilizo. Así que hizo lo que le pedía.

-Hermione…no sé cómo decirte esto…sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, nunca lo he sido y sobre lo que está ocurriendo tampoco soy el más experto.-se expresó con preocupación.

-Solo dilo…sin miedo, deja que las palabras fluyan solas y veras que sin darte cuenta habrás dicho todo lo que tenías que decirme.-trato de ser firme y confiada para poder transmitirle esa seguridad.

-Es…es sobre lo que siento por ti.-lo dijo tan rápido que pensó a ver escuchado mal, pero no fue de esa manera. Todo le tomó por sorpresa, nunca pensó que Sirius le hablara precisamente sobre sentimientos.

-Sé que no es fácil, Hermione, pero me siento en la necesidad de decirte todo lo que siento. Porque si lo guardo quizás nunca pueda tener alguna oportunidad de decírtelo.- se encontraba nervioso, eso se le notaba en la voz.

-Sirius…no sé qué decir…estoy confundida.- eso fue todo lo que salió de mi boca, aunque quería decir más que simplemente eso.

-Escucha…-y Sirius le tiende su mano y ella la toma.-Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar y no te estoy presionando de ninguna forma, pero es lo que siento Hermione. Yo te Amo y sé que quizás no es lo que sientas por mi…yo no te pediré nada a cambio, sin embargo yo estaré siempre aquí para ti cada vez que me necesites me tendrás.-

-Sirius…yo…creo que también te amo, pero no estoy segura todavía y sé que me comprendes...-

-Vamos hacer algo mi pequeña…nos mantendremos en contacto siempre y este será nuestro secreto, pero solo una cosa Hermione, si en el colegio o en cualquier otro lugar encuentras a alguien que te pueda dar más de lo que yo puedo no te cierres a esa posibilidad.-y al instante Sirius me beso la mano tan tiernamente que no me negué a mi impulso de levantarme y abrazarlo.

-Yo haré lo que me pidas…solo necesito tiempo de aclarar todos mis sentimientos…y tu promete que esperaras hasta que me gradúe, yo estoy segura que te elegiré en ese momento donde estaré más madura para enfrentar todo lo que venga junto a ti.-

-Mi pequeño amor, recuerda que siempre me tendrás.-dijo estas palabras a mi odio y me sentí segura entre sus brazos.

Sirius dio un paso hacia tras y nos miramos a los ojos un largo rato y el aprovecho para ponerme una sencilla, pero hermosa cadenita con un mago sobre una escoba y me dijo:

-Siempre te cuidara y te indicara el camino a seguir, aunque yo no este junto a ti es como si en verdad estuviera.-

Luego simplemente se besaron.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos…como pude pedirle que la esperara hasta después de la graduación. Como no pudo admitir que lo amaba y decir que estaba confundida. Sirius murió tiempo después…y de nada valían ahora esas promesas, ya todo había acabado, la guerra, el colegio, mas no lo tenía a él para compartir lo que le quedaba de vida. Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor y solo vio la misma habitación donde sus sueños comenzaron años atrás y con ellos sus felices recuerdos del hombre del cual se enamoró…en combinación de la triste realidad de ya no tener a quien amar.

-_Mi pequeño amor…recuerda que siempre me tendrás.-la voz de Sirius se escuchó como un susurro junto al oído de Hermione._

_**Fin.**_

**Emily Hale Smith **esto es para ti, espero que no te haya defraudado y disculpa la demora. A los demás también espero que lo disfrutaran y sé que es un amor extraño, pero esa pareja es excelente. Seguiré escribiendo ya comenzó varias historias y espero no tardarme tanto/ Continuo aceptando sus peticiones. ¡Hasta la Próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
